


that would be enough

by thebitterbeast



Series: things you said [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Gen, a little bit shippy a little bit not, i just really love my babies and finding family and home in each other okay, mentions of General Organa and Luke Skywalker, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Rey isn't at the base with him doesn't mean she's left him behind.</p>
<p>Prompt: things you said with too many miles between us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by an anon on tumblr - rey/finn and things you said with too many miles between us.

He wakes up to a strange beeping sound, a float-y feeling he does not recognize, voices he can barely comprehend. He wakes up alone, his fingers curled into the white covers of the bed he lies on, his back aching but not in any pain.

But, here’s the thing –

**He wakes up.**

* * *

It takes him days before he is fit enough to sit up, a little longer before he can move from a liquid diet to a solid one. He is frustrated and antsy, not used to inactivity of any kind. Finn wants to be out and about, learning more about this world he is so new to. He wants to help the Resistance, because he is so grateful that they have fixed him up when they did not have to.

The First Order never would have waited resources one someone who might never have woken up, he knows this. He still cannot wrap his brain around the concept of _healing_ instead of _getting rid of_.

He thinks he likes it. 

* * *

Rey’s not at the base. It’s the first thing he asks when he wakes up properly. **_Where is Rey? Is she okay? Did she get off the Base?_** The doctors answer as much as they are able to, but most of his answers come from the General.

Finn does not know how to take the thanks General Organa bestows on him for his actions. So he ignores it to focus on the confirmation that Rey is fine, she’s out finding the last Jedi, who might no longer be the last.

He’s not even the least bit surprised that Rey is special.

* * *

It is three months after he wakes up, five after Rey leaves, that they get something other than short burst transmissions from the Falcon. Finn is mobile enough to lean against a wall in the communications room as the General speaks with her brother.

And then she calls him forward and Skywalker moves out of the frame and – it is one thing to know that Rey is alright, to hear it secondhand. It is quite the other to see it for himself.

From the way Rey’s eyes light up, even through the static-y connection, Finn knows she feels the same.

Neither one of them notice the General empty the room behind Finn, focused as they are on each other. “Look at you,” Finn murmurs, brown eyes bright. Rey looks healthy in a way she probably never has in her life.

“You’re okay,” Rey breathes back, eyes tracing Finn’s face like she is trying to memorise it. Perhaps she is. Finn sure is drinking in the sight of her like he’ll never see her again. “I knew you’d be okay.”

Finn’s lips stretch across his face in a smile. “I know,” he says. “You wouldn’t have left otherwise.” And Rey’s grin is as startling stunning as he remembers.

“I’ll come back,” she promises. “I’ll come back for you.” Finn knows the weight of the words. He feels them settle in his heart, warmth spreading in his veins. This must be what family feels like, what it is to love.

“I know you will,” he responds, “because I’ll always do the same for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> my babies. come flail with me about them on [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
